Disney High
by Ka-Fire101
Summary: Modernizing some classic Disney tales by bringing some of your favorite characters to high school.
1. Info

Disney High

MAJOR FRIEND GROUPS:

Megara, Adam, and Milo

Hercules, Flynn, Eric, and Peter

Mulan, Kida and Ariel

Tinker Bell, Rapunzel, and Belle

NO ONE IS TOGETHER YET

I don't own any of the characters though I wish I did. The story will go back and forth from point of view. Main point of views will be Meg, Ariel, Belle, and Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Belle

"Well if it isn't the Belle of the ball," came a familiar cocky voice.

I looked up with an eye roll. "What do you want, Adam?"

Adam Prince, the thorn in my side, stood in front of me with his crew behind him. They were the rebels of the school, always doing whatever they want not caring about the rules or who they hurt. If it wasn't for Adam, the little group would leave me alone. Because of Adam, I can't seem to get them to stay away from me.

Adam was something. He was attractive of course. With stunning baby blue eyes and a pearly white smile he could easily melt your heart. His light brown hair was long, usually pulled back into a pony tail. His t-shirts were always pulled tightly over his chest, as if he was going to rip out of them at any moment. He certainly was a specimen to look at. Such a shame that beauty was only skin deep when it comes to him.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your dear old friend?" he asks, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I quickly pull away from him. "Since when are we friends?"

"Aw come on, Belle, don't be like that. You know you mean a lot to me." Those baby blue eyes piercing into my soul.

"What do you want, Adam?" I asked again.

"Wanna pair up for Madame Gothel's French assignment?"

There it was, there was the catch to his niceness. I knew he was up to something. "No, I'm pairing up with Rapunzel."

"Ugh, no fair, you're pairing up with the teacher's kid." Milo sighed. "I was gonna try to score Rapunzel for this one."

Milo Thatch was an odd one. He didn't quite fit into their little group. Milo loved to read and study, the only course he didn't succeed at was French. As my rival for valedictorian, I knew he wasn't someone to underestimate. Why he insisted on hanging out with those two was beyond me. He could do so much better.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only way you wanted to score the blonde." Megara said, popping her gum.

Megara Chambers was the third of this group. She'd been Adam's best friend for years. There was no denying that she was absolutely gorgeous with her long dark brown hair, violet eyes, and classic hourglass figure. Just like with Adam, her beauty was only skin deep. She was also rude and said whatever came to her mind without caring who it hurt. As always her outfit choice was pushing the school's dress code. Her plaid skirt showed off plenty of smooth porcelain skin. Then her t shirt looks like it had been cut up to become a crop top that revealed an ample amount of cleavage. What a bitch.

"You got you're answer now can you please leave me to my book." I sighed, just wishing these three would leave me alone.

Meg wrapped her arm around Adam's muscled one. "Come on, let's leave the little nerd alone and go for a smoke."

"See ya later, Belle." Adam winks then wraps his arm around Meg's shoulder as they head to the school doors. Milo quickly trotted off after them.

"What did they want?" Rapunzel asks, skipping up to join me.

"To annoy me." I reply. "Oh and to try to steal you away from me as my French partner."

She links her arm with mine. "They'll never be able to do that. If only they knew I was hopeless at French, they'd never ask me for anything."

It was true. While her mother may be the French teacher, Rapunzel couldn't string along a complete sentence in French if her life depended on it. Thankfully she had me as a friend. My mother was French so I've been almost completely fluent since I was little.

"Have you seen Tink anywhere?"

"Yeah, earlier she told me she was going to be in shop class working on her final project." I replied.

Tinkerbell was our other friend. A sassy little blonde that could use the strangest things to make something incredible. She was always in her own little world, especially when she was thinking of some new invention. With her crazy contraptions she was almost as bad as my father.

"Don't look now, but Hunkules is coming this way," Rapunzel whispered.

I turned to see him walking down the hall with his crew. Tall and muscled, Hercules Bolt was gorgeous, a greek Adonis. He was the perfect boy next door with that charismatic smile and can do attitude. There wasn't a bad bone in this boy's body. He just didn't know how to stop being too nice. Not to mention the fact that he was captain of the football team. Which was just another reason that made every girl in school have a crush on him.

"Hey, Belle." Hercules said with a smile.

"Hi, Herc." I replied. "Figure out the assignment Mr. Trident gave out for Biology?"

He nods. "Yeah I did. Managed to get it all done before football practice as well."

"I struggled through...well all of it." Rapunzel gushed. "School just isn't my thing."

"You do well in art," I encouraged.

She grinned. "Yeah, too bad that grade couldn't boost up my others."

"I'm sure that if you ever need any help either Belle or I could help you." Hercules says. "We're here for you, all you have to do is ask."

"Hittin' on my girl, Herc?" Flynn Rider asks, throwing his arm around Rapunzel causing her to blush a deep shade of red.

"Still not your girl, Flynn." she says.

All he had to do was ask her out and she'd say yes in a heart beat. Ever since she'd transferred here, she'd been crushing on him. He always flirted with her and called her his girl, but alas he's never officially made a move. If only he'd suck it up and make a move, they'd easily be the cutest couple in school.

"Aw, come on, Blondie, you wound me." he says, feigning heart ache.

"Please just get a room already, you two." I moan.

Both of them fake disgust on cue.


End file.
